


Homebound

by Lonliest_muffin



Series: Igniting Embers [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Hibari Kyouya, BAMF Kurokawa Hana, BAMF Sasagawa Kyouko, BAMF Sasagawa Ryouhei, BAMF Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Cloud Confusion, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Flame Lore (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Flame Sealing (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Out of Character Hibari Kyouya, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonliest_muffin/pseuds/Lonliest_muffin
Summary: Once upon a time, Hibari Kyoya had family.He really didn't want to have family.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya & Skull, Hibari Kyouya/Sasagawa Ryouhei, Kurokawa Hana/Sasagawa Ryouhei
Series: Igniting Embers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922008
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Homebound

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the promised fanfiction from Kyoya's point of view! This starts way in the past. Please enjoy! 
> 
> **WARNING:** someone speaks like they wish to attempt child sexual abuse. Nothing explicit, but if it is your trigger, please be cautious.

There is a gnawing emptiness in Kyoya's tummy.  
Why is it there? When did it start? If he can feel that there is an emptiness, there must have been something there at some point, right..?  
Something that stopped him from feeling so _starved and tired and sore._ And logic dictates that if he finds that something again, the emptiness will disappear!

It has to, right? Even if he can't remember the time he hadn't been this empty. Even if he can't imagine what it would be like to not feel empty like this all the time. If he finds what he's missing, the emptiness **has** to disappear... Right?  
... Or maybe he's just been hungry? Yeah... Yeah, that has to be it. He's probably just hungry again.

So Kyoya eventually finds his way into the pantry. Again.  
And he eats a lot of the food that's stored there. As per usual.  
And, of course, one of his relatives catches him at it. Like they always do. 

It's just bad luck that its one of his... _uncomfortable_ uncles. The man has that _weird_ smirk on his face, putting a hand on Kyoya's head and using a _strange_ tone of voice. It's all so _awkward._ "Kyoya what are you doing? You know you aren't allowed in here."

And he knows to brace for it, so when the man pulls him up by the hair, Kyoya bites his lip to muffle the tiny sound of pain. The man evidently isn't satisfied with just manhandling him upright, as he pushes him out the pantry and closes and locks the door. Kyoya doesn't try to speak, because that would be pointless anyway. No matter which adult catches him, none of them ever listen when he tells them he is just too hungry.

It would be especially pointless to speak to someone like this. It's weird how, just looking down at him like this, this uncle of his manages to make all of his skin crawl in disgust. The man smiles that _weird_ smile again, dragging his fingers through Kyoya's hair and pulling him closer. Kyoya almost stumbles into his Uncle's leg. It's way too close for comfort. "I'm going to have to tell your father about this."

And while that is clearly a threat, Kyoya just doesn't care. Hibari Ienaga, his father, probably wouldn't bat an eye either. It's been months since that man even acknowledged Kyoya at all.  
_He just doesn't seem to care anymore. Ever since they figured out Kyoya could make his pretty fire have two different colors, nobody cared anymore. Apparently, having the potential of two colors, means that his fire is worthless? Adults are weird like that._

But that doesn't matter right now. The more pressing issue would be the man that's pulling him by the hair. So Kyoya starts to pull away subtly, twisting a little this way and that to get his uncle to release his hair. Not that it works. It was worth the try anyway.  
The man's grip thightens and a _hideous_ look takes over his face. "Stop trying to run, you disgusting maggot. You doing this, is bringing shame to our family." 

Kyoya figured out a while ago that that expression is called sneering and that you do that when something annoys you. Did he do something wrong again? He just wants his uncle to stop pulling his hair already!  
Then, suddenly, there is that _awful_ smile on the man's face again. He looks positively wicked. "Perhaps it's time you learned your place. I'm sure your father wouldn't mind if it was me that taught you." 

Then, his uncle begins to drag him away by his hair. That's when Kyoya begins to get worried. His uncle wants to teach him his place? What place? Nobody ever told him he has a place... But this? Being pulled by his hair over to the private quaters? That's supposed to be his place? He doesn't like it. So, against his better judgment, Kyoya speaks up. Maybe a little quietly, but he doesn't want even more attention anyway... "... Ojisan, what is my place..?" 

And, as always, the adults take pleasure in telling him of what he doesn't know. Each of them always smiles just like that. Like Kyoya is a fool for not knowing everything right away. It's weird.  
This time, though, his uncle grins when he looks down at him. It's a _sickening_ expression. "Your purpose was decided the moment we figured out your worth. Kyoya, you are as worthless as your mother. And you will be a whore, just like her." 

And Kyoya doesn't know what that word means, he's just six years old, but he can guess it's nothing good. Not with the way his uncle smiles right now.  
And honestly, all of it is a little scary, especially the way this adult is looking down at him now. There is something... _dangerous_ about this whole situation. And he's never been the type of child to just stay someplace dangerous. 

Kyoya _needed_ to go! **Now!**  
So he pulls again, pursing his lips against the pain and pulling through with it. Something snaps somewhere and he actually gets loose. He doesn't stay to wonder what ripped, he just **runs.**

And that might've been the best decision of his life. Even if it's dark and cold outside. Even if all his relatives hunt after him furiously for a short while. Even if he ends up having absolutely no idea where he is.  
Even if the gnawing emptiness makes him stumble over tree roots and almost fall into a river.

Geez, just how hungry can one person be?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 💜⛅
> 
> Kudos and comments keep my stories alive! 🌈💖


End file.
